Usuario discusión:Camilo113
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. videojuegos gracias por el aviso, esa fui yo pues es "Lista de videojuegos" no "Lista de Videojuegos" debido a eso hubo una redireccion confusa,pero ya corregi ese error la sidebar se encuebtra mejor, por cierto deja tu firma asi podre saber quien eres --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 03:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola por fin un usuario chileno de donde eres """"Firma 5to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""""" yo soy de la sexta region serca de san fernando y por cierto deves contestar en la dicucion y firmar. sobre el manga lo he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra bas a tener que entrar a www.submanga.com abuscarlos porfin otro usuario chileno xD Hola, yo soy de la 5° Region, Quillota, un gusto en conocerte; y tu? de donde eres...?? Uy cierto lo olvide :P, que andaba perdido...Oye; tu sabes como puedo hacerme una firma personalizada, asi como la tuya :S??? MasterCamilo113 19:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 19:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) perdona que te moleste, pero si eres un usuario con poca informacion sobre la wiki, debes entrar a la academia de shinigami, a demas el articulo del databook esta reservado para capitanias, no digo que no lo hagas pero avisame la proxima vez mira los databook y demas libros tienen su propia plantilla, la que usaste esta mal, a demas de que las lineas separatorias estaban mal trazadas, es mejor que entres a la academia, es para esto para tener control y aprender al manejo de la wiki. 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 23:23 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Razon Lo siento muuucho....:( ;no sabia eso de las capitanias pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que aprendi mientras lo hacia, asi que lo cree de nuevo, por favor revisalo y dime si esta bien. MasterCamilo113 23:37 13 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:37 13 sep 2010 (UTC) camilo necesito tu seudonimo, estas en la academia, deberas decirme que división quieres, asi te asigno la mision de seguimiento110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 01:04 14 sep 2010 (UTC) ponle la plantilla de construccion a tu articulo y la imagen la debes de acomodar. mira en modo fuente aparece tu imagen con un nombre ejemplo: thumb quita el thumb y ve mirando el tamaño, es decir reemplazas el thumb por 300px ó 250px, hasta que la imagen este en su punto. para evitar errores usa "previsualizar" esta herramienta te mostrara como esta quedando el articulo. si tienes mas duda dimelo--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 02:47 14 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:plantilla hola! mira no debes poner esto porque te sale lo que dices. lo que has de hacer es sencillo debes poner al principio del articulo lo siguiente: |- | |} para que te aparezca asi: |- | |} ademas quiero que le pongas a tu articulo esto también las plantillas como esta se usan de esta manera porque no comprometen mucho al articulo, pero la de los libros,personajes y otros se usa en forma de codigo porque es necesario editarla, si la pones como una plantilla normal entonces no podras editarla a tu gusto me entiendes?--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 01:05 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Foro:Debatiendo Hola viendo que estas en la Academia, supongo que te interesas en mejorar la wiki y aumentar tu rango dándonos ideas, así que por favor quisiera que nos des tu opinión en el foro enlazado en el titulo --[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 15:46 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Camilo ¿que fue lo que hizo el usuario david07 ? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 20:48 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Ohh es bueno que hayas tomado la decision de decirselo a un administrador y/o a lady konan-sama pero recuerda que ella no ha estado usualmente en la wikia asi que tal vez no vea el mensaje hasta despues entonces busca a alguien activo favorablemente a un capitan y avisale haber que hace pero igualmente muy buena decision Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:04 27 sep 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo y espero no haber sonado muy sebero jejejeje :S Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:10 27 sep 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo jejejeje Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:02 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Hazlo quiero verlo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:08 28 sep 2010 (UTC) lo se. hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que es el mismo sujeto pero de todos modos no es mucho lo que podemos hacer sin la autorizacion de un administrador. y consegiste los famosos mangas o no """Firma 4to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""" eso le pasa por traficante en santiago los venden en las tiendas "Anime Hause" los podras encontrar o al menos los dvd de la serie. aun no te graduas de la acdemia verdad. si es una especie de cadena de tiendas de anime yo no pase por la academia y soy 4to oficial. jakjakjakjak no resivi una invitacion y niciquiera savia usar la wiki fui aprendiendo de a poco el capitan Taichi Inuzuri me invito (mira las pirmeras opiniones en mi discucion) i si los lei por internet ¿? pero si solo inserto los capitulos que no pertenecen al manga y los catologo como originales eso es tododavid 20:56 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo me encargare de cuando el admin este de vuelte te conviertas en un rollback por tu exelente trabajo, si no sabes lo que es, te digo, es una herrramienta que te permite borrar las contribuciones consecutivas de una pagina, con un solo click (obvio la usas para revertir vandalos)--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Si por supuesto, Felicidades aunque tendras que esperar a que Lady aparezca pues no tengo la capacidad de ascenderte (lamentablemente) lo primero que hare es decirte que te trasforme, hay otras formas de lograrlo pero son mas complicadas y atraerian muchas preguntas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:19 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye tengo noticias ya hablamos con el usuario David07 y te queria preguntar ¿sigues en la academia? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 03:49 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja debe de serlo alcanzaste mas de 300 ediciones muy rapido jejejejeje (yo nunca estuve) Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 03:54 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Si esta es la mejor Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 04:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Mmm por que ya tienes muchas ediciones y me sorprendia verte en la academia y despues me lo veo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 04:09 29 sep 2010 (UTC) as siendo un buen shinagami de la academia 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Fue una idea bena lo de la academia yo me volvi taicho sin entrar en ella pero me tuve que esforzar demasiado ;) 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' 'hola' '''me quiero disculpar por todo ok espero que me perdones espero tu respuesta saludos chAODavid07 22:23 29 sep 2010 (UTC)' Ya la he revisado pero no encuentro nada tal vez alguien la ha editado antes de que yo la viera y despues de que tu la vieras Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:07 30 sep 2010 (UTC) No gracias a ti por avisarme, ya esta hecho--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 17:39 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Herramienta rollback Perdon no podre otorgartela por problemas de permisos, asi que no la posees, ponle un aviso a Lady Konan en su discusion, para poder serlo, ella podra ascenderte a rollback dile si quieres que yo planeaba a hacerlo, pero que no puedo, quizas eso ayude, lo siento--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 17:47 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Camilo ¿te has graduado ya de la academia? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:24 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Entonces por que no le dices a uno de los nuevos administradores ;D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:30 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Si pero seria mejor que hablaras con yamato (marcos) ya que al parecer se tienen mas confianza pero si quieres habla con lo taichos no hay problema Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:36 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Si , de nada Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:54 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, Viendo que Danieru no me respondio, vere si te doy yo la siguiente tarea, lo anotare en la academia, no te preocupes no sera algo muy dificil.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:18 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya te he dado una tarea es un poco larga, pero animo pues esta es tu ultima mision, si la apruebas seras pr fin un shinigami.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:38 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ese es el espiritu--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:45 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Al parecer tienes otra tarea no es asi camilo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:13 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Si gracias pero tengo que esperar a ver si sucede Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Si lo hare me esforzare jajajaja xD Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:24 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno la has terminado le he pasado una mano en cuanto a la ortografia, pero....'FELICIDADES YA ERES UN SHINIGAMI GRADUADO''' ¿a que division quieres pertenecer?--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 09:55 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Division 1 Bueno, ahora te anoto, aunque te podre como tercer oficial, ya que para ser teniente es necesario que el capitan del escuadron este de acuerdo--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 16:13 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Jeje, ya te coloque, de hecho despues de definir los asuntos de la guardia real te ascenderemos a capitan, pues trabajas bastante y asi llenaremos mas el gotei por lo pronto te nomino en el foro, donde votan los actuales capitanes--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma'']]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 16:29 8 oct 2010 (UTC)